


Whiskey

by Criala



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Non-True ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: Bottle after bottle, he drowned himself in it.





	Whiskey

Bottle after bottle. As soon as one was finished, another one was opened and being drunk from. Green eyes gazed at the wall, though they weren't focusing on anything. Just zoning on a random spot on the wall, though they would trail to a different spot from time to time.

Another drink. This must've been his fourth bottle. Or was it his fifth? Sixth? He'd lost count by now. It didn't matter though. No amount of alcohol would help. Nothing could numb the pain. The ache within his chest. The images that flashed through his mind. The voice that he could still hear. But that didn't stop him from trying to drown himself in alcohol. Trying to lose himself in bottles of whiskey and whatever other kinds of alcohol he could get his hands on.

_“Are you actively trying to kill yourself? Because if so, we could just hit you with the bloody car!”_

“My sunshine...” Only two words, but the agony was evident in them, however short and slurred they were.

The world had grown so dark without her. Without his sunshine.

“Oh, my sunshine.” There was a tremble in his voice now, his hand shaky and sluggish as he lifted the bottle to his lips for another long drink. His vision was starting to blur, but he continued to drink. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone. Without her, there was no light left in his life. He was now left in complete darkness with no way out. He'd give anything to have her back with him. Even if it was just to hear her scold him about his drinking habits one more time.

His eyes began to droop closed. Heavy. Everything felt so heavy. His body only sunk further into the chair he was hunched in, the partially full bottle slipping from his fingers and landing on the floor with a dull THUD. It landed on its side, some of the liquid spilling out onto the carpet.

A slow, deep exhale escaped him as his consciousness drifted away. Darkness soon fully enveloped him. A darkness he'd never pull himself out of.


End file.
